Lovely Rain
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: 'Matthew' knows that 'he' has an interesting family in the form of America, France, and England as well as the odd commonwealth country. But no one knows of 'his' other family in Northern Europe, not even they are aware...until now. Inter-connected oneshots related to the canon of "Neither Princess nor queen" by autumn-leaf16. Mentions fem!Su/Nor, IceLiech, and fem!Rus/Fin.
1. A Blaze of Blue and Violet

**Author's Note:** Well I previously deleted all of my DenCan works here, not because I hate my work (I love this pairing very much) but had some issues from spammers that I had trouble with and the clean up of anything with explicit violence and sexual content.

To anyone who haven't read this, this is an independent series related to autumn-leaf16's "neither princess nor queen", I recommend reading it before this but this series can be understood relatively well if you guess the context.

* * *

**Summary:** 'Matthew' was looking forward to the New Year, and he couldn't help but feel happy of a certain Dane's presence.

* * *

(New Year's Eve 2012, London, England)

The party had been going on for an hour.

England decided to hold a New Year's party held in the back gardens where every nation was invited to go. The party was quiet and formal at the beginning but it easily became wilder with his brother and Prussia's doing. Not that it mattered since once the beer started flowing, England could agree to anything.

One of the nation's attending the party was Canada and the 'young' nation was still unsure if he should have come at all, but it was not that he wasn't having a nice time as it gave him the chance to catch up with Ukraine and Netherlands. They were really the best friends he could ask for but at times, they needed to butt out from what he should do.

There was a good time to do something and there isn't. Now was not a good time.

'I don't think it's ever a good time to tell him.' Canada fretted. He was still uncertain to finally admit himself to the Dane that held his heart for centuries.

The person in question was across the backyard, chatting up a storm with the company of two certain party crashers and Netherlands standing by. They were really a lively foursome and sometimes Matthew wondered if they were long lost brothers.

Practically reading his thoughts, Ukraine shook her head and sent a scolding look to her friend, "you are making it harder on yourself Matvey. Mathias would be thrilled to know you love him."

The Canadian lightly blushed. "Who said anything about love, Katyusha?"

'Does she suspect who I'm masquerading?'

Ukraine was feeling wicked, "well you wouldn't be so pink if it isn't so."

Although there was no need for shyness, he was more concerned with the Dane's reaction with the truth "It's just some crush, it doesn't mean anything will come out of it."

"A crush that you held for decades? Some do not even wait that long to court before they marry."

"The difference is that we can live for decades without gaining a wrinkle." Matthew agreed somewhat 'And there's more to it…'

"Well…" the Ukrainian started, "we may live years like they are days, however…"Ukraine had to smile solemnly "so many things can change in a blink of an eye. Anya heralded your predecessor in high regard in their short time together; even now she smiles fondly of her kindness and bravery for letting her escape."

The two friends looked to the woman in question. Anya was cozy with a drunk, affectionate Tino, looking like they were playful sweethearts. Tino was whispering something in Anya's ear while the woman can't help but giggle as the Finn started kissing her neck.

Ukraine giggled. "It's good that Anya is having fun. She held a crush for Tino as long as she had known Vinland."

Canada smiled back, "Is that so? Well, as long as they're happy." He propped his head while looking out to another couple.

In the short distance was Norway and Sweden. They were chatting like old friends, but even Canada knew that there was more to them. They were both the type to show affection in soft, subtle ways. Even a mere glance was enough to send their message in a public setting. Although quiet, almost cold at moments, Canada can tell they have a passionate fire that refused to die.

Germany sat beside Canada; she drank her beer and sighed. "My bruder maybe chaotic, but he knows how to pick good beer."

"Monika, good evening" Ukraine greeted "How are you enjoying your evening dear?"

"The evening had been well Miss Yekaterina" Germany greeted the older woman and turned to the Canadian, "good evening to you as well Matthew."

Canada nodded. "Likewise Monika, I hope you are not too ill from the crisis. From what I hear, the situation looks dire."

Germany threaded back her hair. "There were moments I became ill, but nothing I can't handle. However…my Mutter and Vater were unreasonably concerned for my health."

"They are your parents Monika, they will always show concern however old and independent you are." Canada explained, only to smile sadly. "You are very fortunate to have both of your parents still present, and love you above else, added to your other relatives and friends."

Germany had to feel a glow in her heart to that knowledge. "And I could never ask for a better family." She downed the rest of her beer. "Do you have an interest on my uncle by chance?"

"Me?" Canada asked unbelieving, "I…well…I find your uncle charming."

Germany just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "From what I can observe, my uncle has a fondness for quiet people. My father puts emphasis on his hard headedness and about my aunt's love and patience for him. She is a beloved figure in all of their lives, and I would have loved to have known her. …I seem childish with this, but I feel you can be someone special in his life."

Canada chuckled with this, but it wasn't far off with what he wanted. "If I was you're aunt, I would have been proud of you."

"Only three minutes to midnight! Woohoo!" America cheered out while standing up. "To twenty-twelve everyone!" the American called and raised his glass.

"Here!" everyone toasted to the call.

America ran over to Belarus and hooked his arm around her. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's energy, but leaned herself on him with a small smile. They were a questionable couple by many, but they undeniably love each other.

"Go to him Matvey." Ukraine still told him and gestured to the empty seat "This is a good chance to start the year."

Canada blinked and set his gaze to the Dane, and finding him to look back. He truly had the brightest smile that made Canada return shyly back.

"I might as well do so" Canada walked to the group, feeling the eyes of Ukraine and Germany following his movements. In turn, Denmark shifted in his seat to give him room.

"Have a seat, Matt" the Dane greeted. Canada nodded and did so, he felt his heart flutter, 'if only I can tell you without issue…'

"We'll just leave you two alone." Netherlands mentioned and started to drag a protesting Prussia away. It caused Denmark to snort and drank his beer.

Canada shook his head and looked to another couple. This time, it was his friend Iceland and the young lady known as Liechtenstein. The Icelander was feeling something by his jacket pocket, contemplating an important decision. Liechtenstein still looked to him of a familiar patience and just places her hand onto his; he in turn sent a shy smile back. They were young love that has yet to bloom to something beautiful in time. Canada believed so.

"Emil's been wondering about giving it to her for a while now." Denmark mentioned to the Canadian. "I personally think he should give it to her soon, I wouldn't mind Lili as my daughter-in-law."

'We're in the same mindset I see.' Canada mused. "A ring?" Canada gave a false guess. He knew too well what the Icelander was contemplating.

Denmark chuckled and shook his head, "It's actually a necklace I gave to my wife long ago." He became silent remembering the last moment he last spoke with her. It was a dark time in his life and an unfortunate time his son had to face. His son lost a mother, and he lost his beloved.

Canada knew it was a sensitive subject and didn't mention anything else. The Dane was troubled inside and it still hurt that he couldn't reach him yet. With some forwardness, Canada took the Dane's hand.

Denmark felt a jolt of familiarity of the touch, and for the first time in ages, looked back unsure of himself.

'I'm imagining things. I see too much of you in your successor, my beloved.' Denmark thought bitter sweetly, 'it would be ironic if I finally moved on from your memory, and fall in love with him.'

"Mind if you're my kiss for the New Year?" Canada asked mildly. 'For so long, I've wanted to...'

"Just a meagre one on my cheek. That is all I request." Canada asked with a small smile.

Denmark looked at the Canadian as if he was seeing a ghost. It was a request that he asked of his dear wife, and it was surreal to be asked this is return. 'Vinland…'

'…I must be wicked if I still have that effect.' Canada thought to himself.

"Pardon me if I'm too forward." Canada told him, and looked away.

Denmark didn't expect the sudden shyness, but immediately assured the younger nation with a hold. They were wordless for the longest moments, but it was comfortable silence. The countdown was called by America and Prussia for the others in attendance to join in.

"I would gladly give you this request," Denmark told him.

Canada smiled and nodded.

…3

…2

…1

Happy New Year!

All the coupled nations kissed their other as the sky was filled with the boom and rainbow of fireworks. It was to usher in the New Year, as well as England's up and coming hosting of the Summer Olympics. Canada leaned in and kissed the Dane on his cheek. Denmark gave a kiss in return.

'I will be with you soon, my husband' Canada thought to herself. 'You will see your wife again soon.'

* * *

To anyone unclear of the relationships of the Nordic family in the story, this is so.

Denmark (Mathias) - Vinland's husband, cousin of Sweden, best friend of Norway, father of Iceland, uncle to Germany.

Norway (Lukas) - Vinland's adoptive brother, best friend of Denmark, husband of Sweden, father of Germany.

fem!Sweden (Susanna) - cousin of Denmark, wife of Norway, mother of Germany, aunt to Iceland.

Finland (Tino) - former servant of the Nordic house, Russia's boyfriend.

Iceland (Emil) - son of Denmark and Vinland, nephew of Norway and Sweden, older cousin to Germany, Liechtenstein's boyfriend.

fem!Germany (Monika) - niece of Denmark and Vinland, daughter of Norway and Sweden, younger cousin to Iceland, adoptive sister of Prussia, successor of the Holy Roman Empire.

fem!Russia - (Anya) - former handmaid of Vinland, Finland's girlfriend.

Vinland/Canada (Ranveig/Matthew/Marguerite) - masking her true gender/identity from her family, body reverted to a child to be reborn as Kanata/Canada, beloved 'late' wife to Denmark, adoptive sister of Norway and in-law of Sweden, close friend to Finland, mother and masquerading friend of Iceland, 'late' aunt of Germany.


	2. The Woman Behind the Mother

**Summary:** Canada had the unfortunate circumstance of dressing as a girl while visiting Iceland.

* * *

(January 21st, Reykjavik, Iceland)

'I still can't believe I'm doing this!' Canada mentally groaned, 'and at the worst times too!'

Today, Canada has a free weekend where he managed to finish all his work. Usually he spends the time on his hobbies as well as with Iceland.

'I just hope I don't confuse him. Alfred will pay for this…' Canada seethed.

To elaborate, Canada was current wearing women's clothing, really because he didn't have a choice. His brother America, for some reason or another tried to find him at home. The American had horrible timing to put it simply. It was because he caught Canada at the time he was doing laundry.

Sounds like it wasn't a big deal right? Wrong. It was much more embarrassing since the American found his… unmentionables, women's unmentionables to be exact. Now this situation was very awkward since Canada was afraid of America finding his life kept secret.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), America only assumed the unimportant parts of his brother's secret by thinking Canada had an odd cross-dressing fetish.

And to put the proverbial icing on the cake, America thought it was a great idea that Canada should come out of the closet about his 'fetish', and thought it was best that his baby brother was more fearless with his quirks, no matter how odd they were.

Canada of course flatly refused and crudely pushed the 'older' nation out of the house. But being the plucky guy America was, he actually sneaked in Canada's house while he was at work and stole all of his masculine clothing the day he was meeting Iceland!

So now, Canada was stuck wearing a red plaid dress, under a black dress jacket, cream stockings, and black dress shoes. In short, he looked like a boarding school student while it was an Icelandic winter. Not that it really mattered to him since he was practically frost resistant and the Icelandic land being quite warm from the Gulf Stream.

He caught his reflection in the store windows as he passed them, and he couldn't help but feel very self-conscious. He was lean than muscled, and had a figure that could fool anyone if he wore a tight, well-adjusted corset. His hair had grown pass his shoulders since he decided to just grow it out. He always looked so baby-faced and androgynous that he was afraid that someone thought he was a woman.

'And I don't want anyone to think so still…' Canada hoped, walking steps from his friend's front door, 'Iceland I hope you don't think ill of me for dressing like this.'

Canada put down his suitcase and pressed the doorbell. He crossed his arms habitually like he held Kumajirou but he decided to leave the bear back home.

'Well this is it,' Canada worried and lightly held his breath.

Denmark who was reading a newspaper turned his attention to the sound.

"Huh, who can that be this early in the morning?" Denmark said to himself, but went ahead to answer the door. He unlocked and opened it to meet with an uncertain, lovely young lady. He noticed the slight pout of her lips, fair complexion, a healthy blush possibly caused by the morning chill.

But what really floored him on his observation were the bright violet eyes. Unless someone was wearing contacts, it was rare for someone to have them.

The Dane was the other person Canada didn't want to see in his state of dress and wanted to shrink away to nothing, but of course that would be a rude greeting.

"Um…good morning Mathias," Canada greeted meekly. 'Why is fate cruel to me?'

Denmark shook off his staring and smiled awkwardly, "Is…that you Matthew?"

The Canadian shyly looked down, "Uh huh, it's me. I'm here to see Emil. We were going out today."

"Oh" Denmark said unsure, "well…now's not the best time to visit him."

Canada snapped up, and immediately became concerned, "why not? What happened to him?"

"He's just ill today and staying in bed. He called me the day before if I can lay off work." Denmark knew it was rather serious if his son would ask him for help. He was a stubborn teenager that usually avoided it.

"I see" Canada said simply, "well may I have your permission to stay here? I wish to help him."

It was a really rude question since it would make it awkward to be a guest while the host is ill. But Canada's concern for the Icelander is greater than his need for courtesy at the news.

"Well okay," Denmark stepped aside to let his guest pass, "make yourself at home."

Canada entered the home putting his stuff by a wall, and removed his shoes to wear indoor slippers; it gave Denmark the chance to ask. "Any reason for the get up?" he said, closing the door.

"My brother thought it would be funny for me to wear feminine clothing, so he somehow stole my entire wardrobe while I was out and left some dresses. The airport check with my passport was humiliating to say the least." Canada explained embarrassed, "oddly enough I had a harder time explaining that I was a man."

"I can see that," Denmark chuckled, "you look effeminate enough to make guys re-think their preference."

Canada had to smile at the thought and decided to tease the Dane, "is this coming from experience Mathias?"

"I-I…well…um" Denmark faltered with an answer, only for Canada to stop him.

"I'll just take that as a maybe," Canada excused for him with slight amusement, and made his way to the kitchen, "want any coffee? Tea?"

"I'm good for now," Denmark said still embarrassed but followed suit.

Canada filled a kettle and turned on the stove. He reached up to the cupboards in search of a mug, "Has Iceland eaten yet?" he asked and pulled out one.

"He hadn't, I checked if he was awake but he's still out cold, so I let him sleep in. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Canada started while browsing the refrigerator, "it wouldn't do for a sick person not to eat anything," he sighed when there were some ingredients missing to make vegetable soup from scratch. "I guess I'll just prepare canned soup for now and go to the market to restock."

"Woah there," Denmark said and placed a hand to the shorter nation's shoulder, "you don't have to do all that stuff. I'm the one who's supposed to be looking after Emil and you would be doing too much as the guest."

Canada just smiled softly and shook his head. He looked to the Dane with soft almost sad eyes. With his state of dress, he looked almost…motherly.

"I insist Mathias," Canada said and gave a sad smile, "I may not be immediate family to him or you, but I've grown quite attached to him in such a way. I never like to stand by if I can do something to help."

Denmark didn't say anything after since he didn't have a good counterpoint. He removed his hand from his guest's shoulder, "I won't stop you then."

Unexpected for Denmark, Canada brighten his smile and dragged the Dane to the living room and sat him down with his newspaper.

"Now, go ahead and relax for a while, we'll share the work with caring for a sick teenage boy" Canada jests.

The water soon boiled and Canada used it to make rose tea for himself, the rest was used to dilute the soup if it became too thick. It didn't take too long to cook canned soup but Canada silently fretted that it wasn't healthy enough. So whatever vegetables that were left available were washed and added to make it to a stew.

'Well this is starting to smell good but I should really air out the house,' Canada put the stove to a low heat opened a slight crack by the window and turned off the heating since the smell would waft around the house. He searched in one of the linen closets to find a thick blanket.

"Mathias," Canada called as his walked to the living room, finding him "I hope you wouldn't mind using a blanket. I had to air the kitchen a bit."

Denmark had long read all that interested him in paper and set it aside. He had been focused on the tapestry opposite of him. He took the heavy cloth and unfolded it, "I don't mind, and thank you."

"You're very welcome," but before Canada could go back to the kitchen, Denmark caught his wrist.

"Wait" Denmark asked causing the Canadian to double-check.

"What's wrong?" Canada asked.

Looking pass Canada, Denmark couldn't help but see the similarities. Looking back to the tapestry, it depicted a well-known tragedy of his mythology. A woman in mourning was Frigg; as she was guilty to the cause of death of her son Baldr. Frigg's image in the work was modelled after his late wife and he couldn't help but connect her to his acquaintance."

'Could Matthew really be…no, it wouldn't be fair to Matthew if I keep seeing just their similarities…'

'Are you starting to piece it all together Mathias?' Canada wondered.

Without even looking back to the object in question, Canada asked his critic, "Did I do a good job with the tapestry?" He sat down beside the Dane.

Denmark snapped out of his trance, "Pardon?"

"The tapestry, I filled it out for Emil in one of my visits." Canada explained, "I…tried to capture the mood of your wife's original work in the mindset of a mother's love and pain." 'After all, anything done for love takes much sacrifice…'

Canada draped the blanket over the Dane and sent another smile. "I don't think I can capture it like a mother can, but I can relate to loss."

Looking back at it, he can tell all the care put into its detail, "I think you gave life to it. And not just the work itself, you really gave life to my son as well. He really appreciated what you've done for him."

'Oh how ironic those words are…' Canada mused. "Thank you for thinking so Mathias."

Denmark kissed the younger nation's forehead, "I should be thanking you."

Canada ascended the stairs with the stew, as well a light green tea and some apples he would peel if Iceland wanted him to.

But when he opened to door, he met with a disheartening sight. The Icelander was sweating and breathing shallowly, head stirring about. He was not just physical but in such psychical distress. His puffin was trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Oh Emil," Canada quickly placed the tray of food on a table and sat by the boy's side. His felt the sweaty forehead for a fever and met with high temperatures.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Mr. Puffin squawked irritated.

"He's burning up," Canada muttered and rushed to get a wetted cold towel from the adjacent bathroom and patted his face and neck area cool. "Mr. Puffin, go get Mathias." The bird didn't argue and rush out of the room.

"M-Mmm" the Icelander tried muttering in his sleep.

"Shhh" Matthew tried to hush softly, "it's okay Emil, I'm here for you. It's all okay."

Iceland didn't know if the voice was in his mind from the fever, but it sounded too real to put aside, slowly, he tiredly tried to open his eyes. He saw a blur of a woman looming over him.

"...M-Mama?" he said before his vision became clearer. Canada gave a soothing smile.

"I might as well be, from how I worried over you," the relieved nation softly jest. He helped the boy prop himself up when Denmark suddenly barged in.

"What's wrong? What happened?" the Dane called out frantic.

"Emil was having a stressful fever," Canada explained, "I managed to help it just before you arrived."

"Faðir, you're too loud," Iceland groaned.

Iceland told Canada about trying to get better before his arrival and intend of cancelling; he was sorry for worrying him, and he tried to get better so they could spend time together. Canada really didn't mind helping him, so it was settled on his part. Iceland of course asked about his friend's state of dress, to receive a dejected explanation in return.

Eventually, Iceland managed to eat all the stew and half the cup of tea. He didn't have the appetite for the apples but asked to leave one in case he was hungry.

"Faðir, Matthew, can you both stay with me for another day?" Iceland requested. He was back down in fresh clothes and sheets free of sweat. It made him oddly serene with comfort.

"Of course," Denmark gently kissed his son's forehead, "have a nice sleep now."

Before long the two care takers stayed with the boy until he fell to a more sound rest. Mathias decided to leave to not disturb his son's sleep. Matthew stayed behind longer to give the Icelander a kiss on the cheek before going out of the room.

'Sweet dreams our dear son,' Canada wished as she closed the door, 'we will always watch over you.'


	3. Lovely Rain

**Summary:** Mathias was invited to Washington to view the bloom of the cherry blossoms. He didn't expect to meet with the young man that replaced his wife.

* * *

(March 20th, Washington, D.C.)

A few weeks in advance, America invited him to enjoy the blooming of the cherry blossoms.

America is a good friend of his and they would often hang out, but the occasion he chose didn't feel...appropriate for him.

It was during the first time he visited Japan and the nation courteously toured him around his home. It had been pleasant but at the same time troubling for him.

But it was not from culture shock, far from it.

In that stay, he saw the beautiful tree that carried a beautiful scent, and was informed from his host the two faces of the flower, one of an honourable warrior and one of the gentlest women.

During that week long stay, they would bloom and the one he wanted to share his time with was gone from the world.

She had always been a comforting presence in his life despite his once temperamental shortcomings. However, he could have been much worse if he never met her.

He had been like a hot blooded stallion that just wanted to be wild and rambunctious, and living to be nothing but so. It was when she, like the gentlest filly brought purpose for him to be her guardian until she became a proud and beautiful mare.

He still missed her as any widow would, but unlike any widow, he cannot die and join her in the afterlife.

It was early for him to meet America but he really didn't mind being alone for a while. It gave him time to reflect.

The blossoms began to rain around like a wedding is about to begin. The season signalled a transition of rebirth that was easily bittersweet.

Among the floral rain was an unexpected glimpse of red. A red coat to be exact.

It looked long and puffy and very out of place for the warming season. The person was looking up a rather large tree by their self, the petals gently showering their coat.

'…do I know is person' Denmark wondered but as he walked closer to the person. He recalled who it was.

"…mind if we talk?"

The person turned to meet his gaze, as violet met the weary azure.

A split memory lapse of his wife flashed as quickly as it did.

The young man smiled, "I don't mind at all. Alfred's going to be running late though."

Denmark tentatively smiled back, "I'm not in a hurry."

Canada nodded and looked back at the tree, "the petals have been falling like snow since I arrived. Don't you think they're beautiful?"

The petals still dropped all around them as the tree's shading branches sheltered them from the sun.

"They are," Denmark caught two petals in his hand "but they make me melancholy."

"Why so?" the Canadian asked in concern.

"They remind me of my wife and how fleeting our time together had been. I wanted to view the blossoms with her the first time I saw them."

"I see," he mentioned softly "she must have been precious to you."

"She will always be. It was my promise on her behalf."

Canada was unsure if he should ask this question but went ahead, "this is awkward for me to ask but…have you ever thought of moving on?"

"...Too many times actually," the petals he held fell from his hand, "but she's the type of woman that that can real surprise anyone. She had once been very troubled because of the darker side of love, but only because I was a careless brat, obsessed to the point of irrational fear."

Mathias had to pause with the raw admission, "despite that, she had been patient with me and eventually returned my love without as much turmoil. She didn't like to fight, she absolutely hated it, but she understood that some situations can't be helped. I was very reluctant to teach her and never knew her potential but even then, she still fought a war that she wasn't able to see finish. She's...just unforgettable, and too deeply embedded in my heart. It wouldn't be fair if I still thought of her if I'm with another."

'I could tell even at a distance you still suffered in that war' Canada thought solemnly, 'but I can finally mend them.'

Denmark ended his musing in a sigh, "I must sound like a cheesy romantic huh?"

Canada shook his head, "I think it's very noble of you. Your love for her is clear even as I hear it. Your fondness, your chivalry, and your genuine actions are an attractive trait."

Even Denmark had to blush from the compliment, "Well…thank you Matt." Canada nodded and sent a sweet smile.

Denmark couldn't help but notice it, "I don't think I've mentioned this, but you remind me a lot about her, you two could have been siblings."

"Is that so?" Canada took the Dane's hand, stepped up and planted a sweet kiss on the taller nation's lips. Denmark stood there in shock. It was surprising but far from unpleasant. When they broke it, Canada gave a saucy smirk, "well she's very lucky to have you."

Denmark still just stared back dumbfounded, "and I think you lost me."

Canada rolled his eyes. He stepped away to unbutton his coat and shrugged it off his shoulders, as well as his glasses to the jacket pocket. The Dane looked like he was about to faint from the revelation.

Behind the coat was an undeniably feminine figure wearing a white summer dress, a longer layer of wavy hair hidden by the thick garment flowed like a cascade.

Canada had been a woman all this time, and said woman had to suppress her laughter at the Dane's reaction.

"You never thought that I would disguise myself as a boy did you husband?" she mused "but wearing baggy clothing all the time can do that."

Denmark said nothing for a long moment and carefully cupped the woman's face as if he feared her presence will disappear before his grasp.

Canada looked back with gentle eyes as her hand touched her husband's to assure her presence.

"You're…you're really here" Denmark whispered unbelieving. He gathered her in his arms, to give another chaste kiss, one that made Canada blush in turn. It was until he broke it that his wife spoke by his ear.

"I'm here and well, Mathias. And I'm sorry that I had to leave you and Emil behind." It was the most painful thing being unable to see her son grow to be a handsome young man. But happy he found someone he could love without regrets.

Denmark held her more tightly, "You had your reasons, but all I wanted to know is that you were safe." He had to grin at a mention, "Emil would be thrilled, unless he knew before me."

"He doesn't know from what I can tell, I wanted to surprise you first if not both of you" the Canadian mentioned in a brighter note, "Alfred thought it would be a good time for a "formal debut" while you were invited out."

"He did huh?" Denmark mused, "I have to get back at him then."

Canada sent him mock disapproval, "In the meantime, why don't we walk around before it gets more crowded?"

"Sounds good…um" Denmark tried to name her.

Canada giggled, "You may call me Marguerite."

The floral rain around them represented many things. They show a duality of two powerful colours, the intensity of red and the softness of white. It melded them perfectly.


	4. Before the Bloom

**Author's Note: **This is a bonus chapter of how Canada and Liechtenstein would have interacted as mother and daughter-in-law. This chapter has a platonic CanLiech scene to end with IceLiech. DenCan is only briefly mentioned.

The lyrics in italics is "Aldrei Sleppir Mér" (Never Let Me Go) by Greta Salome Stefansdottir, Gudrun Arny Karlsdottir & Heida Olafsdottir. It was Greta's other entry to the selections, but she wasn't able to perform it in the final since she concentrated on "Mundu Eftir Mér" (Remember Me) with Jónsi.

* * *

**Summary:** Liechtenstein stood waiting under the oldest cherry blossom tree to the gardens to meet with her boyfriend Iceland. But there was a voice of a woman in the distance singing in Icelandic that caught her attention.

* * *

(March 20th, Washington, DC)

The season was beautiful and alive. Everything was warmer, bright as any morning she enjoys from the arrival of spring, yet the morning was still cool and the sun still peeking through the Washington skyline.

The soft pink blossoms were still yet to drop in flighty ways. As odd as it was, America invited her and Iceland to watch the annual bloom when they didn't really know the nation personally.

Even so, she accepted, much to Switzerland's worry and suspicion as a brother, but reluctantly let her go.

She was by the oldest of the surviving trees from the original shipment one hundred years ago. The tree was strong from the care of the gardeners as the budding flowers were in full bloom.

Liechtenstein was to meet the Icelander by the pathway but currently cannot find him. She was wondering if either of them misunderstood and it really didn't help her decision to travel alone. The areas around the historical monuments were surprisingly clear of people and made it look like a sanctuary. But then, the quiet was broken with when she heard someone sing.

**„_Ég horfði upp í himininn, skrifaði í skýin leyndarmál. Hlusta á hjartsláttinn hljóma í takt við þinn, ég syng af lífi og sál. Vertu nálægur nú, því að myrkrið kemur fljótt…" __(I looked up into the sky, clouds wrote in secret. Listen to the heartbeat sound in tune with you, I sing with heart and soul. Be near now, because the darkness is coming soon…)_**

It was a familiar song from Iceland's selection for Eurovision, but the voice was too feminine to be her boyfriend's baritone; although the voice sounded so fluid and comfortable with their pronunciation.

She caught the movement of someone in a white dress in the distance. From where she stood, it was hard to make of the person so far away. The woman disappeared from the main path and walked out of sight and the voice in turn became softer. Liechtenstein's curiosity got the better of her and decided to follow this person.

**„_Hún segir að sólin hún skíni á ný, ekki ætti það þó að óttast neitt því að þú, þú verður hér"._ _(She says that the sun shines on it again, it should not however fear anything because you, you will be here.)_**

**„_Ó, þótt vindarnir blási og vonin sé veik, saman þá stöndum eins sterk og ég veit, að sama hvert ég fer, þú aldrei sleppir mér." _(Oh, if the winds blow and the hope is weak, together, we stand as strong as I know, at the same where I am going, you never let me go.)**

The voice was very pretty. Naturally so or trained, it was mature and motherly. The supposed songstress was sweet and melancholy with her words; emphasizing the truth to every phrase but it she made it sound hopeful in a way.

Who was the song for, Liechtenstein currently didn't know, but she had an odd feeling about it. It felt too much of a coincidence.

'Could it be her?' the Liechtensteiner thought.

**„_Heyriru hrópin mín, hlustaðu á sönginn minn, ég syng fyrir þig. Vertu hjá mér þegar kvölda fer, þess aðeins ég bið. Vertu nálægur nú, því að myrkrið kemur fljótt…"_ (Hear my cry, hear my song, I sing for you. Stay with me when the night goes, that only I hold. Be near now, because the darkness is coming soon…)**

The voice suddenly stopped singing and Liechtenstein wondered where the woman could be. She continued to walk in the supposed direction away from the main path, only to meet with nothing but the natural surroundings. She turned back to the path way to walk back, but she then saw a person dressed in red on a bench. 'He' was holding on to what looked like a gift basket.

oOo

'He' enjoys the atmosphere of his brother's capital. The birds were already chirping and perched above the branches to take in the cool morning, ready to rebuild their nests and start families. He wondered if the American sent them to follow and keep him company.

Canada was a very fortunate person to be a nation hosting a beautiful northern land and kind citizens. His family is a crazy but well intentioned bunch, starting with his brother America and former guardians England and France. Although…Canada still had his share of problems, like he was unsure of how his Icelandic 'friend' would react to the truth.

Would he be happy? Angry? Confused? Part of him still had that fear.

He examined the two toys he personally sewn to the utmost care. One of them was significantly older than the other to the degree that it can be an antique. He literally had centuries to master the craft as well as other trades, but he was uncertain if the person it was intended for would like them, 'would it be odd that I'm giving him a stuffed animals at his age?' Canada thought looking on his work, 'in some way, yes.'

"Canada?"

He looked from his lap to the company in a short distance, he didn't expect his brother to invite the Liechtensteiner but he was glad she was able to attend. They both had a common relationship with the Icelandic nation and are good acquaintances but do not speak with each other much. The Canadian sent a smile.

"Hello Lili, good morning," he greeted, "did Alfred happen to invite you and Emil to the festival?"

Liechtenstein nodded, "it surprised me, and I even asked if it was meant for someone else but your brother confirmed it wasn't a mistake."

"I see," Canada acknowledged, "did Emil come to Washington with you?"

"We haven't seen each other since the night prior. I'm not sure if there was some delay or we miscommunicated on the meeting place." The younger nation worried and sat beside Canada, wrapped gift was set aside on the ground.

"I'm certain it's just some delay, did you try calling him?" he suggested.

"I forgot my phone in the hotel; it's too far away to retrieve right now," the girl fretted still.

Canada still gave an assuring smile. He took his phone; speed dialled a number, and handed it to her, "here, we wouldn't want Emil to be worried over nothing."

Liechtenstein quickly thanked him and listened in for the Icelander's voice. The conversation from what Canada could tell was casual and familiar between them, since Liechtenstein sounded so fond even a bit teasing in her responses. The Canadian thought it looked endearing.

"_I look forward seeing you Lili, I'll be there soon"_ Iceland told her fondly.

„Auf Wiedersehen Emil, ich liebe dich."

„_Ég elska þig líka Lili."_ The call ended after and Liechtenstein glowed in relief. Canada had to chuckle.

"I…assume it went well?" Canada mentioned and took back his phone.

"Very. Emil's just running late with something from his ministers this morning. He's coming straight here with his father" Liechtenstein explained.

"See, there wasn't anything to worry about."

"Thank you Matthew." Although normally reserved, Liechtenstein couldn't help but hug her companion for his assistance. But once they made contact, Liechtenstein immediately knew something felt wrong between them. For one thing, Canada had a firm but surprisingly soft chest. Liechtenstein pulled away for them with eyes wide with uncertainty and a light blush.

There was an awkward silence that followed and noticing that her companion didn't know how to mention it, so Canada decided to show her.

He removed the non-prescribed glasses, pulling the hidden length of hair, and unbuttoned the frame hiding coat to reveal an undoubtedly feminine body in a familiar white dress that caught the Liechtensteiner's attention beforehand.

Liechtenstein pursed her lips, "you were the woman singing in Icelandic, as well as Emil's lost mother."

Iceland would mention her on his stories about his childhood, mentioning at times of how she would have loved her if they had the chance to meet. And now, Liechtenstein knew her boyfriend didn't exaggerate on his mother's kind and even playful character, the woman that still held the heart of the Kingdom of Denmark.

Canada nodded, "I've long adopted the name Marguerite, but you may call me Marit in short" she informed, " I was just around to see the basin, since not many people are present in this hour. Singing helps me relax and keep calm."

"Oh," Liechtenstein sympathise, "were you nervous with meeting Emil and your husband again?"

"Very," Canada mused, "a part of me is still so unsure how they would react. That I was living among them all this time and didn't give a sign. I felt as if it was not my place to be in their live anymore."

Liechtenstein held her in-law's hand in assurance and looked determinedly in the Canadian's violet eyes, ones that clearly show her tie to the Icelander, "they're your family Schwiegermutter, they have always missed you."

The girl still couldn't help but smile sadly, "Your son even kept himself from proposing to me because he really wanted you to be there when we would say our vows. But I didn't mind if we never marry, I just wanted to know that he loves me and I him."

Canada looked into the eyes of the girl; they held no deceit and doubt in them and reminded the sharp contrast of her immediate marriage to Denmark. She felt it was a good time to hold Liechtenstein, knowing her relationship to Iceland was patient and true "you really do love my son."

"I love him like no other, Schwiegermutter." The girl declared. "I will give him as much time as he needed as he would do the same for me."

"Then I give you my proper blessing Lili," Canada took the basket by her feet and handed it over, "I wanted to give these to Emil as keepsakes, but I've noticed you love adorable things too. Would you like them?"

Liechtenstein's face seemed to light up at the gift and nodded, "I would love to have these, thank you."

Canada's phone suddenly rang, she read the ID to see that it came from America. "Hello?"

"_Hey sis! I just wanted you to know that Iceland's already closing in from where you said you'd be. But your hubby's heading to the oldest cherry blossom tree in the gardens."_

"Did you already meet them?"

"_Well no, but I told the planning committees to tell me if any nations were visiting the festival. That and I have the birds to tell me they arrived."_

"Of course they did…"

"_Well nothing else to report so I'll see ya."_

"Bye Alfred," the call ended after.

"I think you and Schwiegervater need some alone time. And I'll have mine with Emil" Liechtenstein suggested.

"Would it really be okay with you Lili?" the Canadian enquired only to see the Liechtensteiner beam.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep my in-laws waiting for too long."

oOo

Iceland ran as hard as his could to the new meeting place, feeling very embarrassed that he kept his girlfriend waiting. She maybe an understanding one, but it was not an excuse on his part. At some days, he wished he was a carefree child again and let his parents watch his land.

'I really need this brief vacation. I'm already managing the workload of middle-aged man and I'm not sure how it would be once I'm married.' Iceland mentally huffed '_If_ I decided to get married anytime soon.'

**„_Hún segir að sólin hún skíni á ný, ekki ætti það þó að óttast neitt því að þú, þú verður hér"__. (She says that the sun shines on it again, it should not however fear anything because you, you will be here.)_**

**„_Ó, þótt vindarnir blási og vonin sé veik, saman þá stöndum eins sterk og ég veit, að sama hvert ég fer, þú aldrei sleppir mér."__ (Oh, if the winds blow and the hope is weak, together, we stand as strong as I know, at the same where I am going, you never let me go.)_**

'Lili' Iceland always thought the Liechtensteiner's voice was a sweet melodic sound. It sounded childish and playful when she sings with a free spirit and equally strong with soft solemnity with a ballad of emotions. He could recognize her voice from anywhere.

He rushed to the area where she sat; her attention was on a stuffed lioness with a ribbon of the Liechtenstein flag tied to its tail. Beside her was a stuffed puffin with the flag of Iceland around its neck.

"It's good you've made it Emmy," Liechtenstein mentioned only to giggle after "I wouldn't want you too winded after your marathon here."

"I'm really sorry I'm late," Iceland said embarrassed feeling his cheeks heat up as he sat down on the bench.

Liechtenstein leaned in to give a kiss his cheek, "It's really all right, I was just singing to myself to relax. And If I didn't meet up with Matthew we would have been wasting time trying to find each other."

"Where is Matthew?" Iceland questioned, gently holding her waist, Liechtenstein lean into it.

"He wanted to give us privacy so he decided to go to the site of the first cherry blossom planting." Liechtenstein mentioned.

"He will see Faðir in his depressed mood," Iceland worried, only for Liechtenstein to place a reassured hand with his.

"Before we try to rush off, look closely on this gifts Matthew wanted to give you."

Iceland looked closely on the stuffed puffin. The material it's made from looked worn but it had been obviously been taken care of, it had a slight weight with its stuffing and when he looked to the lioness plush, it was newer from the two toys but its design was familiar to him. It looked very much like his first toy, a lion plush his mother made for him to symbolize the bravery of the lion in his father's coat of arms.

"Matthew made these?" Iceland asked in disbelief. Matthew wouldn't know that he used to have a lion plush when he was small. He didn't even know where it currently was. And even if he did, the details on the doll in his hands were too similar to the one his mother made. Could it be?

"Mmmhmm. Matthew told me you called the pearls you received from your uncle marbles. You stuffed black ones in your puffin." Liechtenstein mentioned.

"I've never told-" Iceland stopped himself at the realization "Matthew. My mother's been alive all this time…" His heart started to thump harder in his chest.

Liechtenstein looked to Iceland with concern, "Are you mad at her?"

Iceland shook his head and an unexpected smile formed on his lips, a few tears started to well down his eyes, he couldn't stay stoic of the sign he waited for all his life "I keep seeing my mother in Matthew but just excused it an unfair comparison of what I've wanted. I wasn't imagining things when she visited us during my illness. Even while my mother pretended to be male, how she looked at me, at Faðir…she looked like she was in pain."

Liechtenstein knew about the illness. She wasn't able to come over to help him since she was bound to her duties and that her father-in-law was there to take care of him. Still, she didn't like being unable to help. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and lighted patted Iceland's cheeks and nose dry.

"Before your mother left, she wanted me to tell you that she always loved you. She feared you would be angry that she didn't tell you or your father why she left." Liechtenstein looked directly to the Icelander's wetted eyes with assurance, "and that if you didn't want anything to do with her or to speak with her anymore, she gave me her blessing with our relationship. She loved you that much."

Iceland just looked at her soft green eyes for the longest time, before him was a woman whom showed kindness to others from a distance or by his side, patience that was akin to a mother, and maturity of knowing she had her own reasonable faults but could forgive others for having them as well. He felt it was time.

"Lili," Iceland started as he took her left hand and bent to one knee, Liechtenstein started to blush with what's to come. "Since the day you approached me in that hospital ward, I thought you had a beautiful smile. You reminded me that there was always something to look forward to after so many terrible happenings in that war," he paused when he saw a sad smile of the recollected events, she nodded for him to continue "we grew to be the best of friends and soon after our friendship evolved to a meaningful romance, and because of it I've always wanted to ask this."

Liechtenstein's heart started to swell and felt her own eyes start to well with tears, she watched him pull out the beautiful necklace that was given as a parting gift and now an object to instil a unity. Along with it was a velvet box flipped open to show a platinum band faceted with a round diamond accompanied by smaller emeralds.

"Elise Lili Vogel, may you lend me the honour of being my wife?"

Liechtenstein blinked to let her tears fall freely as leaned to the Icelander's level to deliver a kiss, as gentle as it was underlay a definite passion. The two of them could almost hear their hearts beat in an even rhythm, trying to sync to this very moment.

When they parted, Liechtenstein let out a soft laugh, "Yes, I would be honoured have you as my husband, Emil."

Iceland slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the hand. He swore he would not follow the path his father took of a love built on fear and possession, and neither to a marriage built on grounds of mainly political and personal gain that his aunt and uncle agreed to. He asked the young woman before him to a marriage where they could both be independent but also undeniable to the love they harbour for the other. They know no marriage is easy but life was never meant to be so, they won't face it alone.

oOo

Canada made it to oldest tree in the gardens, stepping under its branches as its petals started to fall like rain.

'Love really is in the air.'

* * *

Translations:

[1] Schwiegermutter, Schwiegervater - Mother-in-law, Father-in-law (German)


	5. Morning Steam

**Summary:** She woke with great affinity for the man that lay with her in bed, and sometimes she wondered if his friskiness would ever die down with her.

* * *

(April 28th, Copenhagen, Denmark)

It had been a few weeks since they reunited that spring morning. It was an invitation on America to view cherry blossom in an annual festival to commemorate the American-Japanese friendship.

What Denmark expected was just a nice day to catch up with a good friend, but…he met America's 'brother' again.

After many centuries passed, they've missed the other's presence more than anything.

Canada arranged with her boss that she would be staying in Denmark for six month every year. It wasn't too much of a problem since she could redirect her line of work to the Canadian embassies in Europe and would cut the travel time she already commits to the continent. [1]

Her violet eyes slowly open to the light rays through the curtains of her husband's home. It was very bright with it being spring near summer, the perfect season to go to the beach or play sports but likely not before her current state of complete undress.

No matter how many times it happened between them, Canada still had some icky feeling with dried bodily fluids between her thighs. Be it hers or Denmark's.

'…Oww, I'm more sore than I thought.' Canada thought with a slight wince.

The man responsible for her ache was lying in bed with her with a lax smile. His breathing was light, steady, even soothing to hear its calm reflect its rest. [2]

Canada stayed still for however long, thinking of the times before her leave where her husband spooned her body before she slept and held her tight when she wanted to leave the bed. It was mostly as an instinct to yearn for her presence. She carefully slipped from the covers, getting up slowly from the bed both due to soreness and not to disturb her bed mate's sleep. She slipped on and tied a robe before she picked up hers and Denmark's clothes strewn around the floor, and put them and in the laundry hamper in the adjacent bathroom.

The interior of the home was drastically renovated since her absence but that would be expected. What she didn't expect was some of her old possessions still present in the room on her return. Her old dresses, some of the jewellery she thought she misplaced when she went back to Norway, and even the old stuffed lion toy hidden in the closet, she stitched for Emil before he took a liking to his old toy puffin.

Considering she will rarely if ever wear them again, her dresses were donated to re-enactment and theatre companies. Some that she particularly liked were stored and even re-designed for special occasions.

'Maybe I shouldn't bother with pyjamas if I just end up sleeping without clothes' Canada mused.

When she came back, she found Denmark looking back at her with bedroom eyes and a sated smile. A look she was very used to.

"Are you still in the mood even after last night?" she said while sitting on the bed. 'And were you pretending to be asleep?'

"You know me too well." Denmark stated a matter-a-fact like, he reached by to run his hand on Canada's chest, slowly heading lower and loosening the knot "But you are my wife."

Canada smiled a little wider though shyly, "I suppose that's a good reason" she said.

Denmark had been a rather perverted husband since they've continued their sex life again.

Before, the Canadian and Danes' governments have been negotiating and working together in arctic missions and research as a means to protect the areas. Other than that, they have gotten on an awkward footing at times. Mostly it was due to her husband still seeing her as male and her own fear of Denmark finding her true gender, but they always worked past them.

It was almost endearing how things work out since it often involved a lot of tension during their duties.

"Since it's still early, why don't we have a few rounds before breakfast?" Denmark mentioned, drawing Canada's attention back to the present, the sunny blonde looked mischievous. Canada raised a brow.

Of course there were moments that she swore her husband was insatiable. Maybe he even refrained the urges when they were married for her sake?

In her head, they would likely get drunk off their wit, become eager off the haze and have sex all night, and possibly early in the morning. That's really what she assumed Denmark's idea of a great birthday when they will celebrate it in a few weeks. Canada was sure she wouldn't walk a straight line for a while.

"I was hoping you would be more up for it" he replied honestly "and even if you didn't, I would have to strip you down, tie you up, and have my wicked way. You know, the cliché way."

"Oh?" Canada quipped as if it was a challenge.

Denmark pinned his wife on the mattress smiled down on her. "Let's see if we can repeat last night, you were especially eager, all hot, bothered, all filled up and leaking with my essence..."

Canada gave a cat-like smile at the mention. "You're exaggerating it" she argued flatly.

Denmark chuckled darkly. "Oh why so shy little Vinland? You know how any tension between us needs to be released in a rather non-violent way," he teased and gave his first kiss of the morning "and sex is a great outlet for it."

"I'm not that shy, it's just still odd for me to be more out spoken of what I want" she admitted while she let Denmark give her a slew of kisses.

"Mm hm and do you happen to like the more assertive approach with me?" Denmark kept on rousing on as he let his hand rest on Canada's hip.

Canada leaned in to give another kiss of her own "only because you are a true gentleman and lover to have waited for me to be ready."

It actually didn't matter to Canada if Denmark had any sexual relationships before meeting him or during her childhood in Norway. But it surprised her to find that her husband, elder brother, and her sister-in-law all remained chaste. Even as Vikings when they conducted raids on a regular basis, the thought of enacting rape was as unnerving as killing someone, possibly more. And even if it was consensual with a human partner, the attachment to said person may occur and their eventual death would be difficult.

The intimate act being tied to monogamy than just active pleasure seeking was by virtue admirable, yet unrealistic to a nation's standard. Considering their long lives and rare ability to bare children, it had its own blessings and curses.

'And yet I still deprived you of your own choices because of my own fears' Denmark thought ashamed, 'I still feel that you are too good to me.' He unpinned the woman below.

"So you're not up for it right now?" Denmark asked uncertainly.

Canada caught the sudden change of tone, "what's bothering you?" she asked instead.

"It's nothing really."

"I still would like to hear about it." Canada insisted, kissing his shoulder and burying her nose on his neck. How eerie it was when she once didn't feel too fervent about touching the man before her, when her grief was rooted to her abduction from her brother. She was an archetypal Greek beauty in a way.

Denmark had to sigh "I was just thinking about lucky I am to have you. I loved you in such a manic way. Lived in a delusion that love can come and stay so easily and my affections were enough for you." He took her hand to kiss it "But now I know that trying to keep my loved one from another is no better than doing so to someone I loathe."

"I guess we can't help being melancholy about our relationship hm?" Canada settled in an embrace, even giving a kiss on the cheek for assurance "all I wanted was that my family being at peace with one another. You've changed so much since we had Emil."

"So it wasn't Stockholm syndrome?" It's ironic that the condition name is classified after the hostage incident in his cousin's capital, when a case of it occurred in Denmark centuries prior.

"I feel what happened between us was more akin to that, Lima and eventual Florence Nightingale syndrome, possibly more" she admitted. "But we recovered from it; I cared for you even before I left big brother. I loved him, but I still saw myself leaving him because I'm old enough to be away. And…I hoped he would notice that I'm not the only one he could focus his love on."

"You're talking about Susanna" Denmark claimed.

Canada nodded, "I felt Susanna was getting hurt because of my brother. I was still the first person he was keeping his mind on when he had a wife that tried to make him happy. Your cousin's a very strong woman, but I could tell she had trouble expressing her love and desire for his attention."

There was silence after.

'Their marriage started for the wrong reason when something more important was between them. Brother wanted me because of his uncertainty and I became severely depressed. Susanna wanted security and used power and conquest to have it but it didn't make her happy. They failed to realize it until I disappeared and they left each other. Yet I'm very happy they worked through it.'

"…this is a heavy topic to discuss in the morning," Denmark mentioned.

"Quite heavy," Canada agreed with a slight jest. She got up and retried her robe, "We don't have anything to do today so you can sleep in. I'll be the showering."

Without another word, Canada left to do her morning routine while leaving her husband with certain ideas to do in the morning.

'You really are a special one.' He thought fondly.

Canada entered the stall with a washcloth. She noticed some grips fitted an arm's reach above her and what looked like an elevated foothold, but decided not to pay too much thought on how and why in the moment.

She adjusted the handle to a comfortable temperature and let the water spray. A pleased sigh escaped her lips as she let herself soak up. Her hair started to mat up on her shoulders and back.

'I never knew how nice a shower was until now' she rubbed the area around her inner thighs to wash away the some of the remaining fluids, 'considering where Mathias put his lips…and tongue.'

She thought back to where he touched her, how sweet and gentle he was. He loved to experiment and explore her body. What made her moan, curling her toes in anticipation only to thrash about from the sensitive spots he exploited, he played with. She hardly if ever denied him in private. She became very dirty minded mainly because of him.

'Why am I even thinking about this?' she thought rather scolding of herself, 'and hopefully he didn't mentally scar our son about sex while I was gone.' Just admitting she became perverted was a reminder of how far she lived from the little girl just content living her days with her big brother. She was about to reach for her washcloth when the glass door slid open and close. Denmark seized her wrist, a habit he had yet to break.

"Mind if I join you?" he couldn't help but be amused of his wife's expression.

"M-Mathias?" Canada actually stuttered, the stall was actually spacious for them to move about but it didn't seem like it from how Denmark was. He held her against his notable well-built frame in contrast to her still rather petite one. A certain well exercised organ was hard against her abdominal area.

"I just can't keep away from you for too long," Denmark didn't give her any time to respond this time and seal her lips in a kiss, 'you were always a tempting little thing.'

Canada was tentative when her husband slowly deepened the kiss but she let herself relax gliding her tongue with his; an arm hooked on her waist and the other made teasing slides on her thigh. He made it impossible to escape him. 'Even kissing him makes me eager, but touching me there was a dirty move' Canada thought while taking hold of her husband's face.

After running out of air, they parted. Canada in particular was more out of breath and flushed.

The water continued to rain, making Denmark equally soaked. He leaned forward with Canada's back on the wall; hair flattened from its usually messy peaks and framed his face. It gave the illusion that his hair seemed longer.

Canada threaded her fingers through his hair to smooth the sweep of small tangles in a carefully fashion, his bright blue eyes peaking from behind the tresses. 'My Mathias always look like came out of the beach with that hair. Then again, if he wasn't a global representative, he could pass as a male model…although in this instance, a porn actor.'

Denmark stepped back to take a better look of her. Her skin was smooth, almost snowy. Free of scars she was once riddled with from the wars prior, and figure that blends beautiful feminine curves and subtle touches of muscle. Her features looked so sweet, shy, and almost innocent at times when her violet eyes shown tears framed by soft golden locks.

"You are beautiful beyond belief" Denmark praised.

Canada smiled shyly and turned away, "I'm not too special," she claimed.

Denmark looked disapproving and tilted her chin gently to him, "you're still too modest for your own good sometimes."

Canada watched her husband hold onto both her wrists above her head with a strong grip. She tried to move her wrists but his strength was absolute. Her breath hitched when he gave her the look that is of a hunter, eyes that shaded his power and dominance over her, to show his capability as her king and husband. She smiled at the thought; even she can't deny that it had an appeal of danger about it.

She feels him playing with her breasts, feeling their weight on his palm and squeezing them as if he was trying to draw milk. She whined and sighed when Matthias licked the areola and pulled the tender right nipple with his teeth. She would've flailed if her breast being accidentally bitten wasn't a concern.

"Uh…you must really…huh…get off with teasing my breasts don't you?" the statement wasn't meant to sound so lusty, but she was very sensitive at the moment.

Denmark pulled on her left nipple causing her to moan when he released his mouth "I can't help but think about the time I suckled on your breast milk. Remember when we first tried it? I found you nursing Emil in his nursery, and I offhandedly asked what it tasted like?"

Canada knew it too well, "Yes…uh, I didn't know either and let you suck on my right breast in our room after I finished with Emil. You said it tasted watery but surprisingly sweet."

"Then?"

"Then…I let you suck my breast dry before we moved on to sex. It became a fetish with us even after I stopped producing milk."

The Dane had to smile mischievously "I'm glad you still remembered it in detail."

He pulled away and looked at Marguerite's rosy face with the fact that she was practically making herself wet of her fluids pooling down her thighs. He released his hold on her wrists and steadied her when she looked like she was nearly limp. He instructed her to hold the handles above when he knelt and started to kiss and nuzzled her belly like he did when she was expecting. The memories of those times made both of them glow.

Denmark then shrugged on one of her legs to hook on his shoulders and she incisively tightened her hold when her husband held her thighs apart and tongued her flowing slit. It tasted a bit sweet but mostly salty.

"Mathias!" she whined while he continued to probe. It just encouraged him to tease her clit with a casual pace of slow flicks to light swirls of the tongue to brief sucks that he knew failed to satisfy the woman, the deep, steady breathing above him indicated it.

He removed his mouth and pushed his two fingers in, slowly scissoring and felt it become fully saturated to his knuckles. She clearly wanted him badly when she spill more fluid.

"We'll get to the main course once you sample me first" Denmark requested.

To describe it simply; the Dane was very well endowed. When she saw it for the first time, she was uncertain if such a thing could fit her.

He was the one who explained the details of sex to her in their wedding night since she didn't question about it to her brother or other women. And for a man who never had any sex before her, he knew more about it than she was comfortable with. The first few times they made love were more gentle, later much more rough and in a word 'creative'.

Canada nodded in response and knelt slowly. She couldn't help but feel excited when she stroked her husband's cock while lightly licking the sensitive head, his precum beading up on her tongue. She heard him try to calm his breath while she sucked the head with eager moans, Denmark mentioning her mouth felt so hot.

'I'll try taking you deeper,' she thought, she relaxed herself enough to fit the monstrous cock down her lax jaw and throat and started a good pace. She was once nervous with deep throating but put it aside to when her husband assured patience for her if she wanted to or not. She didn't back away and it easily became her most perverse oral fixation. Denmark growled when she sped up, he wanted to come but not until he thrusts between her thighs.

"Marit, not yet" he sighed and stopped her. She knew what's to come.

The shower was twisted on and have it pound against Denmark's back while his wife was against the wall, a leg wrapped around him

He positioned his cock by her spilling entrance, teasing the clit before he started pushing inside. Canada moaned at the feeling of being stretched, her core felt like it was pulsing and soaked the cock to the hilt. It felt like heaven.

She leaned by his ear, licking the lobe. "Fuck me Mathias" she ordered hotly before wrapping herself completely on his waist, "fuck me until I spill of your cum."

He took that as his cue and held the Canadian's hips in his iron hold. Canada tried not to make too much sound, but having Matthias's massive girth being pushed inside her entrance still took her breath away.

"Yes dear" Denmark jests, before giving a quick peck and a surprising rough start.

As he is gentle, Denmark was equally rough if he needed to. He pounded himself in the inhumanly tight sheath of his wife, so tight he swore it trapped the blood and kept him hard.

All Canada could do was gasp incoherently while her husband was merciless with his assault. Her breasts bouncing, her nipples rubbing against his chest and made them more painfully erect. It was enough to hit her first orgasm.

"Ahhh!" Canada half sighed and half screamed. The friction and angle of his thrusts were practiced to stimulate every nerve he could touch in their current position, but she still wanted more.

"That sounded like a beautiful orgasm" he complimented while he slowed down enough to lick Canada's lower lip "let's see if I can hear it again."

Without parting, they switched the position. Canada held herself on the grips and the footrest as Denmark pounded her from behind. The thrusts were actually more forcefully and Canada swore she would be spilt in two, yet she didn't mind the least. Her body still craved him. Her mind often occupied of him. Her heart will always be his.

Mathias was in heaven, having his wife's smaller frame so close in such a state, feeling her soft curves pressed against his lean, muscled frame. Jolts of heat and desire were running in his blood. Denmark felt his cum already streaming out in unnatural amounts coating her sheath.

"Marit," he called her nickname again, "let's come together." He didn't give her time to answer and hit the best angle hard, causing her to clench up a vice grip on his cock.

They both cried their names out with all their might. Both seeing stars and breathless. Canada was practically shaking when she was filled to the brim with cum possibly even filling her womb. They stayed still for a while and still tried to catch their breaths.

"You were amazing my love," Denmark told her; he loved how tight she felt, how heated and relaxed she was when he entered. So uncaringly wanton she was for his treatment. She was just perfect.

Canada glowed from hearing it, "I'm glad we both enjoyed it."

With care, he withdrew himself out of her. A mix of their fluids was already seeping out from her thighs like last night and quickly supported her tired body from tripping over.

"I love you, Mathias." Canada said softly.

Denmark kissed her forehead, smiling "Love you too, Marguerite."

They cleaned, dried and dressed themselves properly after. The sheets were quickly changed before they let themselves rest in its covers, just cuddling and kissing each other in content.

"How was that for a good morning?" Denmark murmured in his hold.

"It was nice," murmured against his chest "different but very nice."

"…Can we do this every other day?" he suggested.

"If this becomes regular, you may need to carry me around more," Canada lightly sassed.

Denmark snorted but only held her closer, "then I will serve you as the queen you are."

* * *

**Reference Notes:**

[1] This is reference to the Myth of Hades and Persephone where Persephone spends half the year with her mother Demeter and half with her husband in correlation to the seasons.

[2] This part was a reference to the lyrics of "Rest Calm" by Nightwish, only because it was the following track to the song that inspired me on the previous story "The Woman Behind the Mother". Content wise the song sounds like the man was struggling with his life and ending up slowly dying with a woman (possibly being a memory of his lover) by his side as he did. Although the chorus is eerily relevant to Vinland's supposed "death".

* * *

**Author's Note:** If only I could write smut, I would write about Denmark and Canada's mommy and daddy time XD.

**EDIT: I gave them mommy and daddy time XD.**

I seem to like both fluff and angst (although more like wangst from how I write at times,) mentioned in my stuff but I can't seem to write off drama well without it becoming redundant (and frustrating to write for me). Alas the reason I just do one-shots.

I guess this is like an oversight of how Vinland/Canada viewed her relationship with her husband, brother and even Sweden.

And reading back on autumn-leaf16's story, I was thinking that Canada's wanted her brother and Sweden to have loved each other and communicated more openly with their thoughts when they were both so preoccupied on something they were meant to lose. This was covered in her story when Finland helped them make compromises during Sweden's pregnancy, but I think if Sweden and Norway were more open with each other much earlier on, Sweden may have helped Norway level down his irrational behaviour with Canada, and Sweden in turn would have not felt jealous or emotionally suppressed for feeling like she was second to Canada regarding her husband.


	6. Bond Between In Laws

**Summary:** Denmark is irritated that he couldn't sleep with Canada. His decision to be with his wife expectantly led to a bonding discussion of each other's spouses. DenNor and fem!Sve/fem!Can in-law bonding.

* * *

(August 7th, London, England)

* * *

The blinking semi-colon on the digital wall clock made the room eerie silent, definitely considering the occasion.

Since it was the Olympics, the nations of the world used the opportunity to get a vacation out it. The nations were housed in condos of four nations in each unit. Luckily the nations have their own boarding rooms for privacy, although there lays another overblown problem with Denmark.

"Lukas"

"…"

"Lukas"

"…"

"Lukas"

"…"

"…Luuuuuuka-"

Norway couldn't stand hearing his housemate's incessant whining and answered with a spare pillow aimed at Denmark's head, which the Dane just blocked. "Don't tell me you don't feel it."

"What," Norway asks flatly.

"You know; the honey mood?" Denmark said, only for Norway to stare at him sceptically. At this, the Dane decided to explain.

"Honey Mood, the warm, fuzzy, feeling of a significant other after they see their partner doing something cute, clumsy, or thoughtful. Often it leads to the feeler showing physical affection through groping and massaging to the felt, leading to consented sex." Denmark explains scholar-like enthusiasm.

And Norway thought, 'I had to ask...'

"…Can't you just keep your dick in check for once?" Norway asks.

Denmark scoffs, "Marit and me don't always have sex, although there's absolutely nothing wrong with a healthy libido. Right now it's being wasted on not being with her!"

The thing about the arrangement was that England planned it to spite him for the Cnut taking over England thing. Or at least Denmark thought it was the reason. Pretty much everyone in their peer group knew how much the Dane loves the Canadian. The love he expresses just gushes like a fountain when it involves her and thankfully simmered down in public. It just seemed too convenient.

"Don't you at least want to sleep with Susanna?" Denmark asked to tempt his point.

At the mention of his own wife, Norway sighs, "I would, but unlike you I can deal with abstinence without turning into a madman."

"Well unlike you, I'm much farther from my wife and missed out on about six hundred years of potential marital bliss with her! Plus, Susanna's my cousin, wouldn't you like to know your wife is horny as hell but does show it? You're torturing her that way!"

"Or remorse from how you were before," Norway disdains and spoke before Denmark "fine, call them and get this over with. You never listen to me or England anyway."

"I knew you could see it my way!"

oOo

In the women's dorm, Canada and Sweden decided to stay put instead of partying with the others. Since the pass two weeks, the majority of the events have concluded and everyone letting loose before going back home, but it became very tiresome after a while. Their roommates Germany and Liechtenstein were out on dates with their significant others and would likely be out all night.

To say the least, time Sweden spent in the dorm with her sister-in-law, niece-in-law and daughter made an interesting bonding experience. The four of them spent most of the time together watching the games in the stadiums or eating out together.

At times it causes some confusion on their relationships if asked. Some mistake her to be the sister or cousin of Germany, only to be flabbergasted that the twenty-one year old looking woman is her blood daughter. Canada was worst off no one believing that she was mother in law of seventeen year old looking girl, nonetheless having a biological son of a roughly similar age. There were times some young men tried to flirt with them to be told off that they were married, engaged, or taken. The ones who didn't take the hint ended up halted with a police arm lock from her or Germany. The Swedish-Norwegian German truly is the pride of her parents and older brother.

'It is surprising Monika did not take after her neighbouring uncle or Prussia at times…and I still do not want to tempt the possibly.' Sweden thought, while browsing through the local news in the living room. Canada's cell rang by her couch arm; she looks on the caller ID to see it was Denmark and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Susanna," Denmark greets his cousin, "Is Marit there?"

"…Does this call have anything to do with sleeping with her?" Sweden says out right.

"It's that obvious huh?" Denmark asks sheepishly, hearing the Swede's "hm", "Is it only you two there?"

"Only we, Monika and Elise are out…luckily" Sweden explains, expressing a lower, threatening tone to the last word "and I am not keen on hearing what the both of you will do."

"You sound just like your husband" Denmark retorts, "If that concerns you, then let's switch rooms. Marit can visit me and you'll spend time with Lukas. You know you want to see and possibly f-" Sweden heard choking noises and an irate groan from her cousin but didn't comment on it. Slight wheezing sounded before Denmark continues, "anyway could I speak with Marit?"

"I'll tell her" she mentions before knocking on the Canadian's door.

"Come in!"

Sweden enters the room, seeing Canada in her bed with a laptop and headphones handing around her neck. "Oh someone called me?" Canada asks.

"It's Mathias; he wants to spend the night with you." Sweden explains, and hands over the phone.

"I see," Canada mentions fondly, blushing while Sweden exits the room to give her privacy. "Hello?"

"Good evening sweetheart," Denmark purrs "so…are you wearing something nice tonight?"

Canada giggles at this, "well I'm wearing a nice soccer jersey and a pair of boy shorts…" the Canadian decided to be a shameless tease "and when I think of you, they have a habit of getting soaked." Canada heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You tease!" Denmark pouts only to laugh "you're making me miss you even more. So visit me okay?"

"I will dear" Canada assures; she heard a different voice on the line.

"Marit?" Norway asks.

"Hi big brother, it's good to hear from you."

Right after her son and husband, Norway and Sweden found out as another surprise. Denmark called him if they could plan a family get together soon and mentions that he wanted to invite someone for them to meet. When Norway started to question who, Denmark describes that he decided to start dating Canada when they met in the festival.

By then Norway questioned further if the decision was influenced by the likeness to Ranveig and put out the argument that it will hurt himself and Canada if he started the relationship based on it. It was a harsh criticism but rather justified from the traumatic loss the Norwegian experienced at the time. Denmark did assure that it was not the main reason, and feel an inner musing that even without knowing it, Norway still didn't approve of him being with his sister.

When everybody started arriving to the family reunion including Finland with Russia, Norway was more than shocked when he found the Canadian wearing a dress and sunhat shading the gentle violet eyes with Denmark's arms around 'his' waist. Denmark had the look of 'I knew you would love to meet 'him' ' when it happened.

"It's good to hear you're well Marit, but I actually want to talk to Susanna."

Canada felt oddly touched by this "oh of course, I'll get her." She exits the room to see Sweden filling an ice bucket and take a bottle of Smirnoff from the fridge to the living room. The impressive assortment of vodka were from Russia and her sisters as a house warming gift; some brands were even from her own country, Germany's, and Canada's, as well as her husband's and Finland's places.

"Susanna, big brother wants to talk to you. I can get the shot glasses for in the kitchen." Canada told Sweden and handed her the phone.

"Actually get regular glasses," Sweden asks before answering, "Hello?"

"Susanna, I apologize for what Mathias is planning. I hope it didn't interrupt your plans." Norway told her in earnest.

"Its fine, Marit and I do not have any particular plans," Sweden assures, becoming light-hearted with hearing from him, "And I…do look forward to seeing you beloved."

Norway unconsciously smiles, "I do too Susanna, I'll see you."

"Mm of course," the phone beeped that the call ended. Susanna handed the device back to Canada.

"It has been a long time since I stayed with Mathias and you with big brother" Canada comments.

"You miss him, Marit?" Sweden usually just keeps her comments to a minimum or to herself, but she adapted the habit of asking from Finland and Canada.

Canada shrugs feeling sheepish, "Ever since the cherry blossom festival, I've still been feeling fluttery and longing when we are as loving as newlyweds. The living arrangement with my country and Denmark just attests how far we still live away from each other."

Sweden looks questioning, "That festival was nearly six months ago. You two are still that affectionate?"

"Well my odd walking pattern shows up time to time, so unfortunately yes." Canada had to cover her urge to giggle before continuing "though we have stayed celibate longer than most have lived, so we have some excuse."

"...Did Emil catch your…sexual activities?" Something inside Sweden is wondering why she didn't drop the subject. Maybe the thought of her daughter overhearing or seeing her and Norway in an intimate situation is too embarrassing.

"Well Emil knows we do it, but he never mentioned overhearing us. But when he does stay with us for the odd weekend, we try to keep it quiet." It felt a bit odd to discuss something like this with Sweden, but Canada felt much more comfortable speaking with her since they have a special connection of being mothers and sister-in-laws.

"Good to know," although it would have been best she didn't bring it up.

Canada smiles from an old memory, "It still funny to think you I was a little girl while you barely looked different from when I first saw you. And now we have adult children with their own loved ones."

"Hm, I feel the same." Sweden admits, "I never imagined I would have fallen so deeply for your brother, maybe longer than I realize."

'Well your cousin falling for me as a child would have been more awkward if he acted on his feeling very early on," Canada shakes her head at the possibly, "I honestly would been very confused and scared."

"If it helps, I would have kept him in a short leash if I found out beforehand, just until you were old enough" Sweden half-jokes.

"It would help a bit," Canada jest in return, "you know Susanna, when I was little I've admired how strong you are, and I admit I had been jealous."

"You were?" Sweden wonders to her.

Canada nods, "before I wished I was as capable and even as beautiful as you, and that if anyone would have been the best person to be big brother's wife, it would have been you." Canada felt a bit childish as before, "I was still very idealistic that you two would have been so strong and even very much unwavering with your love and care for each other."

"Well even if your expectations about us didn't turn out as you hoped in the beginning, we really did turn out better," Sweden said, a mischievous smirk on her face as she held a drinking glass, "as of this night, I will see if I can drink him under the table and have my way with him."

Canada blinks and sighs at this, "You two really are cousins."

oOo

Norway went through his room to pack his essentials for the night stay while Denmark sat on a side chair watching him do so.

"Couldn't you just head to the nightly party than do this?" Norway asks, "you hardly miss out on drinking beer to an excessive amount."

"As much as love beer, nope, because the scent of competitive testosterone and sex in the Olympic village makes me feel like I'm missing out. Since my decision involves Marit, I want to spend my time with her with absolute coherency," Denmark calls back casually "and you still sound unenthusiastic with visiting Susanna."

"I do want to see her, but unlike you I keep what we do together in private. My apathy is from overhearing what you do with my sister. Or possibly think of doing," Norway mentions dryly.

"Oh! So in your own, moody ice king way, you are looking forward to seeing her."

"Be fortunate that you're not staying in their dorm, because if I heard my daughter or your daughter-in-law complain about you two, I would personally drag you out and throw you in the River Thames."

'…how is it that they think so alike?' Denmark still thought incredulously, 'they practically paraphrase each other's thoughts.' "Do you have some mind link with Susanna or something?"

"No, if we did, we would have planned for and prevented every stupid thing you've ever done."

Denmark smirks at this, "Aww it's nice to know I would have been looked out for. It's kind of adorable how similarly you both behave, in a royal, stoic, king and queen of all who will shit their pants looking your direction kind of way."

Norway threw another pillow that hit square on Denmark's face, "your mouth is running faster than your brain again."

Denmark blinks from the hit and rubs his tender nose, "Well it is true, you two just give off this vibe of being this elite and professional couple, no need to be embarrassed. Besides that you love my cousin as much as I do with Marit, don't you?"

Norway's eyes just lit, "of course I love Susanna," he said without a hint of hesitation, his face warming by saying it, "I love her more than I could describe."

At this, Denmark had to grin. "Well you already said enough, I don't think I know anyone else that made you blush as she does. And while you spoke over the phone you sounded happy and warm with her. From an ice king, that's eternal devotion."

The thing about family is that you can tell them almost anything, having Denmark as an in-law leads to comforting knowledge that your family will always do something questionable and insane.

* * *

**Author Note:** I am clearly shameless with having DenCan be shippers on deck for SuNor and even vice-versa (with absolutely no regrets). Just the idea of having such an awesome family gives me so many fangirl feels.

From how I wrote this, I swear I made Canada my fem!Finland surrogate. With Canada and Finland having violet eyes, a white talking pet, and being scary when seriously ticked off, it's unavoidable.

I made fem!Sweden much more open than I would normally write Sweden but likely it's because Canada just seems to be a good and understanding listener, and that like Canada, Sweden has been in the company of men for most of her life so have a similar peer group of female nations made her more at ease.


End file.
